


Bad and Naughty Hunter Style

by sastielhugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Explicit Sexual Content, Knife Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, NSFW, Roleplay, Rope Bondage, Sastiel - Freeform, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 09:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2305568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Bad and Naughty Hunter Style

‘Sam, love, we-we can work it out, please’ Cas begged with broken voice.

Naked, safe by his underwear and one of Sam’s oversized plaids, his ankles were tied to the bed. Sam was straddling him, finishing with the rope on Cas’ left wrist.

‘We are working it out’ Sam purred low and smirked.

‘Sam, please’ Cas snatched his right wrist from Sam’s grip and gently cupped his cheek. Their eyes met and Cas tilted a bit ‘This is not you. You are better than that’ he caressed his cheek and Sam leaned a bit in the touch, sighing and smiling softly.

‘I’m just perfect of how I am’ his voice soaked through Castiel’s bones.

Sam gripped his right wrist again and slowly pushed it towards the headboard.

‘Nonono, Sam, please’ Cas’ knee pressed hard in between  Sam’s legs, right under his balls and Sam let a moan. He slid the rope around Castiel’s wrist and tied it to the headboard. ‘I will do anything, Sam, just…’

Cas stared as the man secured the rope and Cas yanked his arm back hard enough for the rope to leave a bruise but there was no way he could escape. Sam made sure of it. He smiled at Castiel’s wide blue eyes and pressed his lips hard against his. The tied up man whimpered and dropped his head on the pillow. Sam’s fingertips slid down Castiel’s both arms and his face moved to Castiel’s neck where he inhaled Castiel’s scent and teased his skin with lips. Cas relaxed a bit and closed his eyes. Sam made wet noise as he kissed around Castiel’s neck, fingers sliding down his sides and Cas couldn’t help but feel as the blood slowly filled up his dick. Sam felt it and chuckled.

‘Parts of you are still saying ‘yes’ Sam growled, making Cas writhe under his large palms. Cas whimpered again and kissed under Cas’ ear before crawling off of him.

Sam walked to the little table in his room and gave Cas an amazing view to his round tight butt and long strong naked legs. He hummed something while Cas tried wildly to get his wrists free from the ropes. It was burning his skin and it could bleed if he tried little more.

‘There, there Cas. I’ll pay you attention in a minute’

Castiel caught the note of enjoinment in Sam’s voice and he sweated from head to toes. Sam turned around smiling softly, and stepped back to the bed. He took a look of his tied up former angel, and drank from his blue scared eyes. Castiel knew something scary was coming but didn’t expect that.

Sam lifted up something small at first sight and with a little press of his thumb a big shiny sharp blade popped out free and dangerously. Castiel’s eyes grew wider and he tried hard to curl in a ball and set his limbs free. The bed sank under Sam’s weight as he crawled back up and Castiel let another whimper.

‘Shhh, it’s okay, Castiel.’ Sam purred and dragged the flat of the knife up Cas’ thigh, the iron heavy and cold to his skin. Castiel’s cheeks have flushed in red, pupils dilated with fear.

He kept still as the knife made its walk over his skin. Sam got close to his face and slid the blade through Cas’s black hair and very gently around his temple. Castiel kept his eyes shut, bottom lip quivering just a bit. Sam kissed it softly to make it calm down. He moved to nip at Castiel’s jaw line and back down to his neck. Another soft his there and he pulled back. The knife went to the first button of the plaid shirt, and Sam slid it in the fold and gave enough pressure for the tread to rip and the blade found the second button. Slowly Sam continued moving the knife till he ripped all of the buttons and opened the shirt to get amazing look of Castiel’s naked front, chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. Sam dragged the flat of the knife from Cas’ collar down around his nipple and belly. Castiel’s toes and fingers were curled, trying to keep off writhing and getting hurt. Sam left the knife on the side and follow its path with his own lips. Firm kisses on Castiel’s skin made the man relax. Sam suckled Cas’ nipple just a bit before nipping the skin above his belly button and dipping his tongue into it. Castiel was like naked wire and let a throaty heavy moan, arching is back.

‘Sam’ he breathed out and bucked his hips upwards.

Sam took the knife again and cut the ropes, setting his former angel free. And when he left the dangerous toy aside, Castiel hung on his neck, fingers twining in his hair and rolled them over. Their mouths smashed, tongues fighting in the wet heat, Cas rubbing himself over Sam’s own hard dick, both moaning quietly, gripping at each other like desperate teenagers.

‘I was awful’ Sam murmured.

 ‘Shut up’ Cas growled and nipped at Sam’s bottom lip before moving to his neck.

‘I was so scared. We are not using sharp knives again.’   

‘Fuck, Sam, I’m so painfully turned on. It was so hot.’

They gripped each other’s hairs, Sam was surprised of how eager and aroused Castiel was, he could feel his body shivering with need for orgasm. Castiel dragged his nails gently down Sam’s chest.

‘Tie me up around my thighs, pin me down and fuck me hard.’ He growled, pupils blown to black.

Sam stared at him in total surprise.

‘Yes’ he suddenly groaned and rolled them over, pinning Cas down with his weight.

While kissing him deep and wet, Sam curled his fingers in Cas’ underwear, rushing to pull it down his legs and set his aching cock free. Sam grabbed another rope and Cas tried to take off the plaid meanwhile.

‘Uh-uh, no, keep that on’ Sam pointed him with a warn and Cas nodded, putting the shirt back on his shoulders.

Sam wrapped and tied the rope around Cas’ naked thighs then pulled the ends to the headboard. Cas’ legs spread, bending closer to his chest. The prep didn’t take as long as they expected and they didn’t have that much patience. Sam just knew how fast and well to do it and won’t leave his angel shiver with anticipation for too long.

They had to break the kiss when Sam finally slid in, slowly, Castiel’s tightness sucking him deeper and he didn’t stop until he was completely in. Castiel wasn’t familiar with anything more different than fingers and Sam’s cock and still he could swear there was nothing bigger and thicker than Sam. He knew how to fill Cas up and make him feel full.

‘Oh, Sam’ Cas gasped, hands firmly on Sam’s body and the man started moving, dragging out slow enough for Cas to feel every inch and then pushing back inside sharply.

By the time they were done, Cas’ thighs were frayed where the rope rubbed to his skin, his come was pooling on his navel and belly button, some drops drying on his collar and chest. His hole was puffy and stretched, leaking Sam’s come. Sam sat him free from the ropes and cleaned his skin with a tissue. Cas pushed Sam on his back and straddled his lap. Sam felt as his own warm come dripped over his empty balls and smiled in the kiss Cas gave him. Cas took his own little knife and moved Sam’s hair with the blade. Sam lay still, his Adam’s apple bobbing up and down a few times as his hands slid over Castiel’s scar-covered thighs.

‘No one is leaving till we go another round’ Castiel murmured and threw the knife away, both gripping at each other again.

 


End file.
